


Before Supernatural

by thedarksideoflauren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Misha Collins, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Mishapocalypse, Protective Misha Collins, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoflauren/pseuds/thedarksideoflauren
Summary: “Our character are dating in this tv show that we both star in, do you want to go out on a date outside of the show?”Or the one where Misha and Jensen are actors in "The X-Files" and they fall in love with each other.





	1. The beginning, the end.

Misha Collins never thought he'd become a big celebrity by the age of 25, he was a broke student that had just gotten out of drama school when he auditioned for an acting role in a TV series that didn't seem promising at all.

The audition wasn't that good, Misha was surprised when two weeks later Chris Carter, the producer, called him to tell him that he was going to be agent Fox Mulder.

Agent Mulder was one of the main protagonists of a show called “X-Files”, he was an FBI investigator and excellent profiler that believed in extraterrestrial beings and paranormal activities.

His sidekick was agent Dan Scully, a forensic doctor, and a skeptic, that was assigned to the X-files by the Division Chef and a government official in order to discredit Mulder's work.

A month later, and two breakdowns due to the long script he had to learn, Misha was on the set nervous as hell, lots of people surrounded him: make-up artists, hairdressers, producers, cameramen, a hot dude with green eyes and dirty blonde hair that was walking right in his direction. He wasn't gay, Misha was Misha and he believed in love with another human being, it didn't matter if it was a man or woman.

“Hey, you are Misha, right?” the green-eyed man spoke with a strong Texan accent, his voice was rough yet there was some sort of tenderness in it.

“Uhm yeah, that would be me, and you are...?”

“Jensen, I'm agent Scully, Chris told me this is your first role ever, he asked me to make you feel at home, follow me I'll show you around” the green-eyed man, Jensen, had a nice smile and Misha felt his muscles relax a little bit.

“Is this your first role?”

“No, I've been in some movies nothing major, mostly cameos, this is my first lead role”Jensen's eyes light up when he saw a refrigerator “are you up for a beer? You need to relax, you'll do just fine Mish” Jensen handed a beer to Misha before grabbing one for himself.

“We should head towards the trailers, we're on in 45 minutes.”

In 45 minutes a suited Misha went to the toilet nearly 4 times, he felt like he was either going to pass out or puke, his knees were weak and his palms were sweating, he was panicking in his mind, he wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted to be good enough for the producers.

A soft knock interrupted his train of anxious thoughts, seconds later Jensen dressed as agent Scully made his way into Misha's trailer.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” his green eyes filled with worry as he saw the pale and sweaty blue-eyed man

“What if I fuck it up? Forget a line or something?”

Jensen gently squeezed the brunette's shoulder

“Hey, calm down Misha, you'll be fine, forgetting lines is common is the movie industry, you won't fuck things up,”

Jensen words calmed the oldest enough to get him out of the trailer, they were walking together in a comfortable silence, side by side.

The day passed by quickly and so did the months, and five months after shooting the first episode they were at the end of the season, the relationship between Agent Scully and agent Mulder grew closer episode after episode and so did the relationship between Misha and Jensen.

They became easily best buddies, bonding over country music and beer,  it was a drunken night and a Halloween party went wrong that lead Jensen to ask Misha to move in with him, the series was confirmed for another season, moving in together would have helped them with the script and by living together it would have made it easier for them to face whatever type of relationship would have developed between agent Scully and Agent Mulder.

It was obvious that their characters gravitated towards a love relationship and even Carter hinted that the relationship between the two agents was a possibility if the series was a success.

Misha was thrilled by the idea, no other show in the '90s showed an on-screen gay relationship between the lead characters, Jensen was a bit against the idea: he wasn't homophobic, he didn't want to ruin his image or his relationship with his longtime girlfriend.

Jensen knew everything about Misha, but what the youngest didn't know was that his colleague, and flatmate, was actually into both women and men, and Misha tried hard to keep that a secret. He liked Jensen, he was a nice man and the brunette didn’t want to ruin the beautiful friendship that blossomed between them. 

The new year rolled around it was finally time for them to start shooting season two, the fans were crazy about the show and the dynamics between the two, so in the middle of January, they were both back on the set. 

The two of them started to become more comfortable around the set, they would goof around a lot, giving the producers lots of material for an eventual gag reel. They were happy around each other and sometimes they’d joke around calling each other pet names and acting like a couple. 

Things were good, they were both doing the job they loved and their careers were actually going somewhere. 

In February everything changed. 

Misha was getting his makeup done when an overly excited Jensen run his way. 

“Hey Dmitri, did you think you could hide your real name from agent Dan Scully?”

There was nothing wrong with Jensen knowing Misha’s real name, what actually bothered Misha -and gave him boners- was the way Jensen spoke his name. It was ethereal. 

The moment lasted for an eternity, the oldest was lost in daydreaming, his mind was traveling far away, imagining Jensen’s deepest secrets and places that only him could unravel. 

He imagined Jensen moaning his name, his real name, as he was coming hard. Misha knew that he was attracted to Jensen, every time the youngest walked in the kitchen without a shirt Misha had to cover his boner, his face red as he fantasized about pinning Jensen to the wall.

“Earth to Dmitri” Jensen said with a smile snapping his finger in front of Misha's blue eyes.

“Sorry I've been sleeping poorly lately, how did you find out about my secret Russian name?” Misha replied trying to smile as genuinely as possible.

“Carter left some shit around and I saw your full name which, dude let me tell you, it's quite impossible to pronounce. When we get married you will definitely take my surname.”

Misha found it hard to breathe at those words, Jensen was joking sure, but he hoped that maybe one day they would have found each other. 

He really did like Jensen, but he knew the latter was straight and Misha had no chance, but hope is what keeps humans alive.

He tried to laugh it off, to play the role of the straight man, he didn't want Jensen to move out or hate him. He needed the beautiful man in his life, even if that meant being someone he was not.

He was able to play the straight dude role for four seasons, three and a half years of pretending and faking happiness on the dates that were set up by Jensen, the women that Jensen chose for him were beautiful, but he wanted his co-worker. He knew that only Jensen would have made him happy, Jensen and only Jensen.

It all went down during a hot Friday night, the show was on hiatus, Misha was with his long-time best friend, Mark, talking about his career and the difficulties of loving his straight co-worker, Mark knew about Misha's sexuality and he supported the brunette no matter what.

Jensen had to run some errands and take his girlfriend out for a date, he told Misha that he was going to be late, the brunette was quite happy that he had the chance to open up to Mark about everything that made his heartache and heavy.

“Mish, you need to tell him you are pansexual, he has to know he is your best friend” Mark was caressing the brunette's hair, they were laying down on a deck chair on Misha and Jensen's loft.

“Also, my crush that is straight as a pole, things would change between me and him and I don't want that Mark, plus he would think that I'm attracted to pans and that's not funny dude” Mark giggled a bit

“I know buddy, but he has to know, don't you think?”

Misha nodded, in the meantime cover by Los Angeles' sounds were Jensen's footsteps that came home earlier from the date after a heated fight.

He heard to voices talking, one he recognized as Misha's deep voice, the other was another man's. He was about to greet them when he was stopped by Misha's words.

“Mark, I've been in love with him for over three years now, I'm afraid of losing him. And if I get rejected it'll be so painful to see him every day, work with him and live with him.”

Jensen knew he was talking about him, he had suspected that Misha wasn't straight, but Misha in love with him? 

Hell no, that was not okay. He wasn't gay, he had always digged girls and boobs, he wasn't into dicks or other male asses.

“You are what?” Jensen half shouted at his co-worker.

Misha froze, his blood ran cold, he could feel a panic attack coming, he was so fucked.

“Misha I can't believe you are a fag, o God I told a fag my darkest secrets. And if things were not fucked up enough you are in love with me?” Jensen laughed sarcastically and looked at him coldly. “That's fucking wrong and disgusting Misha, I want you out by tomorrow afternoon.” and with that Jensen left, his words echoing in Misha's brain like a mantra, maybe he was disgusting after all.

He felt dizzy, his sight was blurring, he could see Mark speaking, but he couldn't hear him. The world stopped for Misha Collins when Jensen Ackles walked out of his disgusting life.

Jensen wasn't home the following day and Misha left a goodbye note on the kitchen table, he was sorry for falling in love with him, he was sorry for ruining their friendship and he was sorry for being a “disgusting fag”, although he was hurt by the youngest words, he still wished him the best.

Mark was waiting outside, the car already filled with the actor's stuff, before closing the door he glanced at the half-empty loft and he had to suppress the tears from falling, with a last sigh and as he closed the door, he had also closed a happy chapter of his life.

He was going to stay at Mark's until he found a new loft, he was grateful of having Mark in his life, he kept him away from depression and he was always on Misha's side.

 


	2. Believe in forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Misha and Jensen have to kiss for the show, after being apart for months?

Summer was over and so was the hiatus, it was a chilly September morning, the weather was dark and cold, it reflected Misha's soul, when he had lost Jensen two months prior he had also lost his happiness.

The set was loud, the crew members were chatting happily, Misha sensed so much happiness in that place and he just wished for the day to end quickly.

He was stopped by a girl with beautiful amber hair which informed him that Carter wanted him in his office, he was afraid that Jensen told their producer about his sexuality, after all, who would want a gay actor in their tv show or movie?

The path towards Chris' office seemed endless, every step seemed to get him closer to a panic attack, after infinite minutes he arrived at the office and when he got in, he was surprised to see Jensen already there.

Misha glanced at Jensen, the youngest had grown a stubble, he was wearing a leather jacket that made his eyes greener, he sat down next to the handsome man and tried to avoid contact.

“Hello gentleman, the fans were going crazy about the last season, as you know agent Scully and agent Mulder became very intimate. Their love was slow burn, they've been through a lot and I think it's time to let their messed-up relationship blossom into something different.”

Misha was surprised, he thought Chris was joking when, in an interview a few years prior, he said that there was a possibility for the two agents to fall in love. Jensen was clearly disgusted, but he faked a smile anyway.

“I don't think it'll be a problem for the two of you to make that happen, there is a great chemistry between you boys, so I have faith in you.”

“When” Misha took a deep breath “when is the kiss going to happen, which episode?”

“Unless the script changes it should be at the end of episode seventh.”

The boys left Chris' office side by side, not exchanging a word, it was Jensen that interrupted the painful silence just as they were about to arrive on set.

“You know I'm doing this because Chris pays us twice as much when we have fag scenes.” Misha glared at Jensen disgusted by his words

“Here's the thing Ackles, you said that I'm disgusting, but the only disgusting homophobic piece of shit here is you. Call me whatever you want, I don't fucking care.” Jensen raised his eyebrows and for a second, he actually seemed hurt. 

Misha actually did care but he didn't want to let Jensen think that he was stronger than him.

The fact that the kiss scene was in episode 7 of the sixth season meant that Misha had about a month and a half to prepare mentally for kissing the man that, after all, he still loved. He didn't want that day to come, he knew that kissing the younger would've only hurt him more, but if that meant that it was the only chance he had to kiss Jensen, well, he wasn't going to waste it.

He missed having Jensen around, he loved Mark sure, but with Jensen, things were different, as Chris said there was a strong connection between them. And Misha fucked it all up.

The weeks went by way too quickly, a month and a half seemed a long time to Misha, but he found out that six weeks pass by in a blink of an eye. 

It was the night before the kiss, they were about to leave the set and call it a day when Chris called them again in their office, it's useless to say that both Jensen and Misha weren't happy, but they had to go if they wanted to keep their job.

When they entered Chris' office, they found their producer looking at them worryingly.

“Gentlemen, please take a sit” he paused “Has something happened between the two of you?” 

“What? Of course, not” Jensen wore the biggest fake smile, putting a hand around Misha's shoulder. “We are best buddies”

“Bullshit Mr. Ackles, you don't goof around anymore when you act I can feel your bitterness towards Mr. Collins, now tell me Mr. Collins has something happened between and Mr. Ackles here?” Chris was actually worried, he treated the two actors as if they were his sons.

“No Chris, it was just a small fight, nothing major. We'll sort things out don't worry.” Misha tried not to sound in pain or bitter, he didn't want Chris to find out about what happened with Jensen.

“That's good, the reason why I called you is that I want you both to practice the kiss scene, I don't you to be awkward tomorrow, it'll only slow thing down, so today go out, grab a few beers and get comfortable with kissing each other.” Jensen looked at Chris trying not to make a disgusted face and faked a grin.

“No problem, boss”

When they walked out, Jensen took Misha's wrist and yanked him to an empty room.

“I don't want to kiss a fag.” Jensen spat out, his words filled with poison.

“I'm technically not a fag, check your facts you asshole, I'm pansexual.” Misha was tired of letting Jensen insult him, if Jensen wanted a fight then Misha would've fought, he'd have made it a good one.

“A pan what?” Jensen seemed confused 

“A pansexual, I'm attracted to all sexes, surprise fucker I like pussies too. “ 

Jensen was lost for a second, he was sure Misha way gay, that was a surprise.

“And you know what Jensen? I'm fucking done with your shit” pins him to a wall “You are going to kiss this “fag” tomorrow whether you like it or not, I don't want to lose my job. So, the quicker we get this thing done the faster we will be finished with this season.” Misha was pissed, he wanted the season to be over, they'd have a one-year hiatus to keep the fans interested.

What Jensen did next surprised Misha, he pinned Misha to the wall and kissed him long and deep, that wasn't a stage kiss, that was passionate and longing, at least that's what the brunette thought. Kissing Jensen was different than Misha expected, it was firm but also tender, he smelt like pine and a particular scent that was only his, it was sweet and it reminder Misha of Christmas, and for the first time in months his depressing thoughts were interrupted by Jensen being all over me.

Of course, the kiss didn't last forever, to Mish's dismay, when Jensen backed off, he looked at the oldest tenderly before sitting on the couch.

Misha was shook he thought that the best thing was to ask Jensen for some explanation.

“That wasn't a stage kiss, why Jensen?” Misha's voice was hoarse and it was cracking, he was afraid of being used.

Jensen was silent, he looked at the oldest for a few seconds before mumbling an “I don't know” under his breath.

Misha's heart was beating erratically by now, he was afraid of what could've happened.

As the silence grew heavier, so did Misha's heart, he was seconds from having a full-blown panic attack. Jensen got up and looked at him his eyes filled with confusion.

“I have to go, I'm sorry” With that Jensen stepped out of Misha's life for a second time, leaving the now 30-year-old drowning in his fears and thoughts.

The following day Jensen acted as if things were okay between them, they were “best buddies” once again, at least that was what Jensen told around.

The D-Day, or Kiss-Day if you will, started like shit and went by even shittier. Misha was late because there was an accident on the highway and Chris wasn't happy about that. 

He then managed to ruin one of Mulder's shirts by spilling the coffee all over himself, which lead to a 20 minutes delay to the recording schedule and nobody was happy about that.

And he was forced to shoot the kissing scene too many times because he wasn't “passionate enough”, and he wasn't happy about that.

He had spent an entire night thinking, and he came to the conclusion that he had to move on, and that he also needed a lot of sleep.

When the scenes for the day were all finished Jensen wanted to speak to him, but Misha refused to hear the younger, so he ran home, this time he was the one walking out of Jensen Ackles' life, no turning backs.

Misha doesn't know how he managed to survive through shooting 15 episodes ignoring Jensen, but what he does know is that by the end of spring they were done with shooting the season, he had over a year to forget Jensen for good, and maybe find a better man or woman.

Jensen spent a whole summer trying to get in contact with Misha, but the oldest was living his life the fullest, he was flirting with other celebrities, he bedded a few men and women, and he was actually happy. He still thought of Jensen sometimes, it was hard not to, but it wasn't painful anymore, he simply didn't care.

It was almost Halloween when Misha found himself sitting on the beach, in Malibu, the echoes of the party far away. He felt in peace with himself, hearing the waves crashing against the shore, he didn't need Mark to set up dates for him, he was okay with being lonely.

His serenity was interrupted by a stranger man, he sure saw him at some galas or something, that sat next to him.

The man had brown curly hair, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, Misha smiled at him and the stranger smiled back, he had beautiful teeth. He was beautiful

“Hey stranger, this sand is private property” Misha smiled gently

“Oh really? I'm sorry, I'll ask for a warrant next time, agent Mulder.” Two things left Misha astonished: the man had a beautiful voice, it wasn't deep, but it was soft and pretty.

The second thing actually got him a little bit turned on, the man was British and fuck Misha had to breathe slowly in order to keep his dick under control.

“I think you can stay, the accent is your passe-partout. What's your name, my dear? “Misha smiled, he knew he was being blatant, but the man was hot as hell and by the look of his outfit, Misha doubted that the stranger was straight.

“Oh, I'm Daniel, I'm a big fan of X-Files, I love how you can play a gay role so perfectly, I mean I'm quite sure your character is gay since you know, he is pinning after agent Scully.” Daniel was blushing, he was very chatty, but Misha didn't mind, he was a cute kind of chatty.

“I don't have to play a gay role, I am kind of gay?” Misha scratched the back of his neck, kind of expecting Daniel to be disgusted.

Daniel smiled brightly and then let out a deep breath.

“Thank god, it'd have been too awkward otherwise, I would have made a fool out myself.”

“Why are you staring at the sea so intensely? Dude you are hot, but the sea's already wet for you”

“The sea is a beautiful place, but it’s just like every beautiful thing, it is dangerous: it makes you believe in forever.”

 


	3. How do you fall out of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Dan have a one night stand, which eventually turns into something more, will Misha be able to fall out of love with Jensen?

The two started chatting, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the scene to the moon, they talked about their life, their careers and dogs: they were both obsessed with dogs. Their faces were lit by the full moon, Daniel's pristine skin was caressed by the moon rays, the white dim light pointed out his deep blue eyes, they were laying on the sand, watching the stars, Daniel was showing Misha thousands of constellations with such a passion that made him smile fondly.

Although Daniel looked about 24-25 years old, he was actually Misha's age, he had just turned 30 and, just like Misha, he felt very old.

"What brings a famous actor to a shitty Halloween party?"  Daniel asked quietly, turning his head to look at Misha better, the question made Misha giggle slightly, how could he explain that he was trying to forget Jensen by fucking any breathing creature?

"I just needed some time off, work, friends, family, all that stuff, it was too much to handle” he said turning his head, their eyes met and soon they were lost in each other's eyes.

Daniel had the prettiest eyes, after Jensen of course, and they spoke louder than words: they were gentle and kind. Time flew by and soon it was too cold for them to stay there, Daniel invited Misha back at his place, and the latter couldn't refuse the offer, he took Daniel's hand and lead him towards his car.

They were able to keep their hands away from each other at the beach, but once they reached Misha's luxurious car they couldn't wait any longer. Misha tilted his seat back, Daniel was already on top of him kissing his mouth eagerly, he tasted like wine and something sweet, maybe the Tiramisu they were serving at the party, his hands roamed over Misha's chest and down towards the bulge that was desperately calling for attention, Misha put his hands on Daniel's hip stopping him. 

“I want to fuck you in a bed, not here, I want it to be a little bit more romantic, the seats are quite uncomfortable, so please don't pout I really do want you Dan, but at mine or yours or whatever, I want to fuck you properly in a bed.”  As Misha started the car and drove off to Dan’s house, Jensen Ackles was officially erased from his life. The drive was quite long, if you asked Misha it was painfully long for him and his hard on, but filled with Dan's soft voice singing to Nirvana and Rolling Stones.

“Having fun over there? “asked Misha, looking at him with a smirk.

“You have no idea” Dan answered giggling, putting his hand on Misha's inner thigh and caressing gently, he soon made his way towards the boy's covered member and gently caressing it, a grin formed on his face as he felt it already hard.

“Baby if you keep going, we will crash, be patient darling “Misha growled as he sped up.

“Oh Misha, I'll be the death of you”.

 The moment they stepped in Dan's house their clothes abandoned their bodies, Mish pinned the British man to the bed, kissing his mouth eagerly. They were eager, clothes torn and thrown somewhere across the living room, they stumbled on Misha's couch, their tongues battled for dominance. Daniel groaned in the kiss as Misha pressed himself against the petite British boy, they were both needy and they had no time to lose. Breaking from the kiss, the American man left purple marks on Dan's neck, marking him as his before kneeling in front of the bed, spreading Dan's long legs open wide as his mouth kissed every inch of his inner thigh, he slowly made his way towards Dan's hole.

"Beg baby, tell me how much you need this" Misha's husky voice filled Dan’s ears, making him shiver.

"Fuck Mish, please, please do something" he pleaded, his voice cracking from need.

And Misha did something, his tongue slid in slow and nicely, he hummed as he felt the other boy moan his name loudly, clenching slightly, his cock leaking with pre-cum, it was a view the American man was enjoying way too much, but as much as he wanted to enjoy the view and as much as both men wanted to enjoy the moment, they were eager to have sex. Misha held his fingers in front of Dan's mouth, his voice came out as a whisper, commanding.

"Suck"

The British boy did what he was told and wet the fingers nicely, working his tongue around them in a way that made Misha shiver, he wanted to fuck that mouth badly, the kid knew what he was doing. Misha's tongue was replaced by a long slick finger working his hole slowly, curling and thrusting against his sweet spot, making the British boy shiver.  The room was quiet, the loud city sounds were far in the distance, and so were the city lights, they were lit only by that aura that can be seen just right before sex.

“Misha, please” Dan whispered with a raspy voice, a hand on Misha's broad shoulder, and how could the American boy not please him?

He wanted from Daniel everything he couldn’t have from Jensen. So he added another finger, the boy clenched around him moaning his name like a mantra, it was a sound Misha was enjoying, he closed his eyes as he moved his fingers, smiling each time the boy underneath him moaned or groaned.

"C'mon Mish, fuck me, this is almost painful" he groaned in pleasure as Misha removed his fingers, he got up and grabbed a condom from his wallet, ripping the package open with his teeth.

"Baby boy, I want you to get my dick wet, with that slutty mouth of yours" he said as he got on the bed, dick close to Daniel's mouth.

"Open your mouth wide for me, little one" and being a good boy, Daniel did what Misha ordered him to, he opened his mouth wide, letting Misha's long, thick, uncut dick in mouth, he twirled his tongue around the tip, sucking gently and making the other groan.

"Fuck baby, you are a cockslut, sucking my cock so well" he said as he thrust his dick further in Dan's mouth almost hitting the back of his throat, the petite boy gagged but kept sucking, his hands on Misha's hip, nails clawing at the pristine skin.

"Enough baby, I will fuck your mouth properly another time, I want to fuck your pretty, tight hole" he said pulling out and rolling the condom on his dick.

"Are you ready, baby boy?" he aligned his cock to Dan's entrance.

" Yes please"

He kissed the British boy pushing in gently, groaning as he felt Dan's tightness around his dick, the British boy groaned in pain once Misha was fully in, his cock was thick and long, two fingers weren't enough.

“Fuck baby boy, you are so tight” the American men groaned, kissing Dan passionately, biting his lower lip till it bled.

“Please move, I need you” the boy begged, wrapping his legs around Misha.

The first thrusts were slow and uncertain, Misha didn't want to hurt Dan, he looked as fragile as glass, but after a few thrusts, Misha gained more confidence. They were lost in the moment, the pain Dan felt when the American boy slid in, soon turned into pleasure once Misha found Dan's sweet spot and focused all his thrusts there, making the smaller boy whimper and cry his name in pleasure. Dan's hand were caressing Misha's back, clawing and leaving red marks, mouths now kissing now leaving purple bruises on the neck, it was needless to say that their first night together was passionate and intense, bodies moving in unison, finding themselves as they lost control over reality, it felt like a dream, minds alienated from bodies.

“Fuck baby, you are so damn tight” the American's voice, raspy from pleasure, filled the Brit's ears, making him shiver and moan.

“God Mish, I'm close, I'm fucking close” the way Dan moaned his name made Misha lose every bit of control he had left, he pinned the petite boy down in the mattress, fucking him fast and relentlessly, pounding against his prostate.

"Mis- fuck Mish" he moaned as he came hard making a mess, he threw his head back, mouth shaped in the shape of an O as Misha fucked him through his climax, the latter coming as well after a few more thrust. He pulled out and threw the condom away, somewhere in the living room, he didn't even bother knotting it, he knew he had to clean everything up the morning after, instead he wrapped his arms around Dan's body and pulled him closer, they were both silent, still panting from the intense orgasm, Misha kissed Dan's forehead gently before closing his eyes.

"Stay for breakfast tomorrow".

The one night stand turned into a proper relationship, in fact, a month later, Daniel took Misha to a fancy restaurant in LA, things were going great, they were already talking about moving in together and maybe buying a dog, Dan knew what he wanted from Misha: he wanted things to be serious, as for Misha, well, the American men wanted to wait and see, he still wasn't over Jensen after all. The date was very romantic, fancy French dishes and white wine made Misha shiver, if it wasn't for Jensen being stuck in his mind, Misha would've definitely been already head over heels for Dan. Sometimes he felt like he was misleading Dan, the latter believed they could actually last, as for him? He was still in love with a homophobic dickhead that could never love him back, the whole thing made Misha sad, he didn't want to hurt Dan, he would've loved him if things were different.

Another month went by, they finally found a flat that was perfect for them, not too big nor small, just enough, or how Misha's Swedish friend would say "Lagom" which meant something like " just the right amount". Christmas was around the corner, their house was still half empty, but they still managed to buy a nice Christmas tree, which was decorated in a funny way, none of them was artistic or good at decorating a Christmas tree. The apartment, even if it was half empty it was warm and cozy, smelling like cinnamon and biscuits that the British man prepared almost on a daily basis.

"Honey, I'm home" Misha joked as he walked in the kitchen where he found his lover cooking dinner, he hugged him from behind kissing his neck.

"I missed you today" Daniel said quietly, turning around and hugging the taller man.

"Me too baby, sorry if I had to stay out for so long, but Chris called me, he had to give me the script and stuff like that, you know since we start filming the new season in two months"

"Don't worry love" he tiptoed to peck Misha's lips. "Now go away and don't bother me as I cook, you handsome" he giggled as he spanked Misha's ass playfully.

As he sat down he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that, in the new season, he had to shoot a sex scene with Jensen, and the main problem was that he knew that it would've only fucked his mind even further, he was in love in Jensen and that was a fact, but he was trying to forget him with Dan, he hoped that falling in love with Dan was the solution to his hopeless love towards Jensen. The sex scene, the intimacy, between Agent Scully and Agent Mulder, which reflected to a certain degree the intimacy between Misha and Jensen, destroyed Misha's ambitious dream: falling out of love with Jensen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful creatures!  
> It's your girl Rye speaking, or well writing, and I want to tell you that I'm sorry if I made some mistakes but you have to know that English is not my first language so I tried my best!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, mistakes or not!♥︎


End file.
